


Oh, My Sweet Westley

by HyperionScience



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScience/pseuds/HyperionScience
Summary: Tim is very shocked that his best friends haven't seen his favorite movie, and a cuddle pile isn't the best way to beat the heat.





	Oh, My Sweet Westley

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if The Princess Bride counts as a summer movie, but you know what? It's close enough. For the prompts Heat, Keeping Cool, and Summer Movies. 
> 
> (Special thanks to ErroneousOphelia, my best friend and shared origin of my "Tim loves The Princess Bride" headcanon)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Oh, My Sweet Westley

 

 

  Nisha supposed she could enjoy this movie, if not for a few factors. Firstly, Tim insisted on quoting it, word for word, slightly before the actors. Secondly, and this was the big one, despite the standing fan roaring in the corner and the ceiling fan whirring overhead, it was hard to ignore the fact that between the four of them, they generated a lot of heat. Tim had been shocked to hear that none of them had seen The Princess Bride, so now she was sitting alongside him, Wilhelm, and Jack, crammed onto the tiny loveseat in Tim's shitty apartment.  

  "Will you shut up so we can watch the movie?" Jack finally snapped, reaching over from the other end of the couch to punch Tim in the arm. There was a grumble of protest from Wilhelm, who was trying to keep cool even with Tim sitting on his lap, as Jack's errant fist made contact with his arm as well. Tim frowned, rubbed his arm, and shut his mouth just as the man in the black mask arrived at the picnic that Vizzini had set up for the battle of wits. 

  Tim watched their faces light up, though not nearly as much as they had during the fight scene, as Westley downs the poison, and flees the scene with Buttercup. He smiled, despite the intense heat in the room, leaning back against Wilhelm's chest. He watched the movie, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched his friends. 

  "I can't take it anymore," Jack mumbled, standing up and wandering into the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?"

  "Jack, no! You're gonna miss the best part!" Tim protested, trying to grab his arm. 

  "Why don't you just quote it back to me later?" There was a touch of malice in his voice, and Tim let him leave. Wilhelm wrapped a far too warm arm around him, and Tim settled back in with a slight pout.  

   _"You can die too, for all I care!"_

 On screen, Westley tumbled down the grassy hill, and Buttercup threw herself after him. In the room, Jack returned with a bottle of water in hand, and double-checked both fans to ensure they couldn't possibly be going any faster before sitting back down on the couch. 

  "As soon as this movie is over, we're going to the pool." He said, crossing his arms, grumbling as Nisha put her legs over his lap. 

* * *

 

  The next hour passed with little to no issue, Tim watching in silent excitement. Of course the torture machines, the sword fighting, and Westley's description of the brutal face mutilation he had planned for Humperdick had kept everyone interested, and now, as the movie wound down, they finally untangled their limbs from each other's, finding that the rest of the room was far cooler than the couch. 

  "We're still going to the pool, right?"

  "Sure, Tim. As you wish."


End file.
